Kagome's Dream and Inuyasha's Thoughts
by DeeDragonfly
Summary: Kagome has a dream and it seems to be coming true. Will the dreams help or hurt her? As the story unfolds, feelings do too.
1. Chapter I

Chapter 1  
  
Kagome lifted her head off of her geometry book and glanced out the window. _You'll be back in a few days. You need to study._ She got up and opened her window. She sighed as she remembered what she said before she went down the bone-eater's well.  
  
_"I'll be back in three days. I'm going home to catch up on some schoolwork and get some more supplies. Besides, Inuyasha needs sometime to cool off."_   
  
It had only been a few hours and she was already anxious to go back.  
  
_This is hopeless!_  
  
She slammed her geometry book shut and laid on her bed. _Sigh. It's so nice to be in my own bed again. Sleeping outside can get so uncomfortable.  
_  
She closed her eyes and relaxed. Then she heard a tap on the window.  
  
"Inu- oh..." It was just the wind blowing harshly. She got up and closed the window. She noticed her alarm clock that Inuyasha had broken the last time he came through her window. She chuckled to herself.  
  
"It's only for a few days," she demanded, "I've gotta do some studying."  
  
She sat back at her desk, but she didn't open her textbook. Instead, she looked at the shards of the shikon jewel that she carried in a bottle.  
  
Another sigh.  
  
"Ugh! This is ridiculous! Why can't I stop thinking about..."  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Big sis? Are you busy?" asked Souta.  
  
"No, Souta. Come in."  
  
"How long are you going to be back for?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Three days or so. I'm not quite sure. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering," Souta looked at his feet, "if maybe you wanted to go to the park with me tomorrow."  
  
Kagome stood up and looked at her younger brother. She smiled, "Sure Souta. I know I've been in the feudal era for a while. We can catch up at the park tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" Souta smiled widely; "You can tell me all about Inuyasha and all the things you've done in the feudal era!"  
  
"Okay. But now I have to study. I have a test on Monday."  
  
Souta ran out of her bedroom with Kagome's cat following close behind.  
  
_Going to the park will surely take my mind off Inuyasha. I wonder how he's doing without me... Then again, he's probably glad I'm gone. The only reason he wants me there is so I can help him find the shards of the shikon jewel. Otherwise, I'm useless to him...  
_  
There was another tap on the window, this one louder than the other. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Miss me already?" said Kagome, "I told you, three days! Or were you too stubborn to listen?"  
  
"Kagome," said Inuyasha quietly, "you...you have to come back."  
  
"But I just left! Why do I—"  
  
"You just have to," he said sternly, "I can't explain right now. Come on."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the window.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is going on?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer as he grabbed the shikon shards and pushed them into her hand. Then he pulled her onto his back and said, "Hold on," as he jumped out of the window and towards the bone-eater's well.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out, "Sit!"  
  
The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed as he crashed to the ground, right before the well.  
  
"What was that for?" he growled.  
  
"What's going on? Why do I have to go back so soon? Is something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his back. "I told you. I'll explain everything when we get there. Don't you trust me?"  
  
She looked at him, then climbed back on his back. He gracefully leaped into the ancient well. They hit the bottom of the well with a surprising THUD!  
  
"We can't get through!" said Kagome.  
  
"Damn." hissed Inuyasha.  
  
End of chapter I 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II:  
  
"Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Kagome growing more worried.  
  
"I had suspicions..." said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome began to climb off his back. He pulled her back on before she touched the ground. "Wait. You'll go through. I- I can't." he said solemnly.  
  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Look at the moon."  
  
Kagome glanced at the clear indigo sky; "It's a new moon...so that means..."  
  
"Yeah. I thought we could make it through before I—"he grunted.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should get out of the well before you change completely."  
  
He leapt up a little less gracefully.  
  
Gradually, his claws pulled back into his fingers. His long gray hair turned a silky black- violet. His sharp fangs dulled into normal teeth. His soft ears formed into human ears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha answered quietly, "I just fear for the others. Who's going to protect them," He smirked, "There's not much they can do without me."  
  
"They can take care of themselves. They're not completely defenseless."  
  
I can't believe he even cares what happens to them.  
  
"Stupid moon," he hissed silently.  
  
"Come inside," she said trying to cheer him up. "I'll make you some Ramen. And it's kinda chilly out here. It will really warm you up."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded.  
  
As they entered the house, Kagome said, "You can wait in my room for me. The noodles will only take a minute or so to cook. I shouldn't be long." She smiled at the black-haired Inuyasha and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha watched her until she was out of sight. She's gonna wanna know why I came back. I can't tell her that I missed her and that I couldn't stop thinking about her. What should I say?  
  
He walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. He looked around and reached for the ticking object on her nightstand. What did she call this thing? As soon as he touched it, it began to ring loudly. He fumbled with it until it fell to the ground and broke.  
  
He sniffed around. He could not smell the scent of Kagome's clothes, nor the scent of the bed she had just laid in. He could not smell the Ramen getting closer nor hear, Kagome climbing up the stairs.  
  
He sat down on her bed and touched her soft pillow.  
  
"How can I tell you the truth Kagome? How can I tell you how I feel about you?" he said quietly.  
  
Kagome stopped at the door and listened. What is he saying?  
  
"Kagome I... I just wanted to tell you that... No that won't work. Kagome I ca- I can't live without you and..." he sighed.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Inuyasha whipped around. "Umm..." she said, "Here's your noodles."  
  
He nodded, "Thanks."  
  
She sat on the bed next to him. "So...now do you want to explain to me why I had to come back?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed a mouth full of noodles, "No. Not really."  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I'm eating here!" he said stubbornly.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha, if you don't tell me right now, I'll make you crash so many times that you'll see the other side of the world!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He pushed his bowl away and stood in front of her. "You want to know why you had to come back?" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha!" she yelled back.  
  
"It's because," he yelled, "it's because... it's easier to find shards if you sense them!"  
  
"That's why?! Si—"  
  
"Wait!" he grabbed her arms.  
  
"All you're concerned about is those stupid shards! You don't care what happens to me! As long as you become a full demon!"  
  
He held his nose in the air, "So what if I do? I've been waiting to become a demon for a long time. "  
  
"Sit!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" he said wearily, "This body's fragile!"  
  
"You had it coming! You are so conceited! You're inconsiderate! You don't care about anyone else but yourself!"  
  
"How would you know?! You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"I know what a selfish jerk you are! What else is there to know?!"  
  
"Why do I even bother? Fine, then when I change back I'm going back to the feudal era and I don't want you to ever go back there! EVER!"  
  
"FINE! But good luck trying to find shards without me! You said it yourself, it's easier to find them with my help."  
  
"I don't need your help! You've been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since you got here!"  
  
"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Inuyasha fell silent. Kagome, just realizing what she said out of anger, fell silent as well. Oops! Why did I open my big mouth?  
  
After a few awkwardly silent moments, Inuyasha finally said quietly, "You...you heard what I said?"  
  
Kagome looked at the floor.  
  
"Well...it's not like I meant it or anything," he snapped.  
  
"Never thought you did..." said Kagome quietly.  
  
"And what were you doing eavesdropping anyway?"  
  
"I wasn't. I was just bringing you your food. Sorry I can't turn off my ears. You weren't exactly whispering," she said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha scowled.  
  
You already said it Inuyasha. No use trying to hide it now. What are you so afraid of? Kagome thought.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna hold you to it or anything," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sat the floor and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well fine. If you're going to be so stubborn about it," said Kagome finally, "then why don't you finish your food, change back into a normal jerk, and go back to the feudal era. And if you really don't want me to return, then tell Shippo, Miroku, and Sango that I said good-bye forever!" And with that, she stormed out of her room and down stairs.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled after her, "I'll do just that!" He scowled.  
  
End of Chapter II 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III:  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in the hallway. "The nerve of him!" she shouted, "I have never met a more stubborn jerk in my life! It's hard to believe he even said those things in the first place!"  
  
She stopped pacing. I wonder if that's the reason that he was being so defensive. Did he really mean what he said? Does he care for me or does he not want me to ever return to the feudal era?  
  
She slowly walked back up stairs. She knocked on her room door.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I come in?" Why am I asking? It's my room! She opened the door. Inuyasha was still sitting in the same spot, but he wasn't scowling. She sat down in front of him.  
  
After a few moments of staring at each other, Inuyasha finally said calmly, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"What didn't you mean?"  
  
"I didn't mean I never wanted you to return to the feudal era. I- er...we do need you."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Her eyes began to water.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
I don't know. What's wrong with me?  
  
"I already apologized. What else do you want from me? I—"  
  
"Why does everything have to deal with you? Why can't I be crying just because I want to?" sobbed Kagome.  
  
"I never said you were crying over me!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "That was awful what you said to me. Even if you didn't mean it," she sobbed into his clothing.  
  
What is she doing?  
  
"Ka- Kagome, I'm sorry," he said softly. He put his arms around her, "I'm sorry."  
  
He hugged me back. Kagome closed her eyes. His body was warm and soft.  
  
"Kagome...I...I do care about you. And I am concerned about what happens to you. You mean the world to me."  
  
"I...I do? Then why do you always sound so mad at me?"  
  
"Because telling you my feelings would make me seem weak. How can I protect you and the others if I'm wrapped in my feelings?"  
  
"I..." Kagome said slowly, "I care about you, too, Inuyasha." She looked up at him. Her heart was pounding.  
  
"Let me care for you?" he whispered. He kissed her.  
  
"Always, Inuyasha," she said.  
  
As Inuyasha kissed her again, she lifted her head off of her geometry book.  
  
"What?" she said confused. "Was I dreaming?"  
  
She got up and opened her window.  
  
But it was so real. She laid on her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Then there was a tap on her window.  
  
"Inu- oh..." it was just the wind blowing harshly on the window. She looked at her alarm clock. She chuckled to herself.  
  
"This is what happened in my dream!" she said suddenly. She got up and sat at her desk. Okay, what happened next? Oh yea Souta—  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Big sis? Are you busy?" asked Souta.  
  
"N- No, Souta. Come in." What's going on? "Souta, are you going to ask me to go to the park with you tomorrow?"  
  
Souta looked at her puzzled. "Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"I- I don't know how. Something's happening. But, anyway, I'll go to the park with you tomorrow and tell you all about what I've done in the Feudal Era. But now I have to study. I have a test on Monday."  
  
Souta smiled widely. "Great!" Souta ran out of her bedroom with Kagome's cat following close behind.  
  
This is crazy! What happened next? Oh, Inuyasha is going to be at my window. But, I didn't close it this time. So he'll probably just come up behind me.  
  
Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm okay," she replied, clutching her chest, "Listen Inuyasha. I had this dream a little while ago and everything that happened in it is happening right now. The taps on the window, Souta inviting me to the park, me laying on my bed, EVERYTHING!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her the same puzzled look that Souta did. "What are you talking about? Listen you have to come back—"  
  
"Before you change into a human," Kagome finished his sentence, "I know. But in my dream, we didn't make it back down the well in time so you had to stay here and..."  
  
"And what?" said Inuyasha even more puzzled, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Don't you listen? I told you. This was all in my dream!" said Kagome growing more agitated at the fact the neither he nor Souta believed her.  
  
"Look I don't understand all of this, but all I know is that you have to come back now."  
  
Maybe we'll make it this time. She grabbed the shards and jumped on his back. "Yes, I trust you."  
  
He leaped out of the window and ran at inhuman speed to the bone-eaters well. He leaped into it ... and crashed with a THUD!  
  
"Hey miss smarty-pants, if you knew this was going to happen, then why didn't you stop me?" he growled.  
  
Kagome whacked on his head. "I did you jerk! Now come on, you're gonna change in a few seconds and it'll be better if we're outta here."  
  
Inuyasha leapt up a little less than gracefully and let Kagome off his back. Gradually, his claws pulled back into his fingers. His long gray hair turned a silky black- violet. His sharp fangs dulled into normal teeth. His soft ears formed into human ears.  
  
When the transformation was complete, Kagome said, "The others will be okay. They don't always need you to protect them. They're not completely defenseless."  
  
"Stupid moon," he hissed silently.  
  
"Okay, if I remember this correctly, we go inside, I make you some noodles, we argue, and then..." Kagome stopped suddenly.  
  
"And then what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Should I tell him that he kissed me? I mean he said he cared for me so there's no need to tell him...  
  
"I...I...I forgot," she decided, "but I'll probably remember later."  
  
"Well do you at least remember the last thing that happened before you woke up?"  
  
"Umm... Let's go inside," she said as she walked into the house. She walked inside the kitchen, "I'll make you some Ramen and you can wait for me in my room. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
Inuyasha watched her until she was out of sight. This whole thing is crazy. Did Kagome really see the future? And what is she not telling me? He walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. He looked around and reached for the ticking object on her nightstand. What did she call this thing? As soon as he touched it, it began to ring loudly. He fumbled with it until it fell to the ground and broke.  
  
He'll get mad at me if I listen to him while he's in my room, so I'll go back before he says anything. She hurried up the stairs, careful not to spill the food that she held. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha. Your food is ready," she said.  
  
"He took the bowl from her, sat on the floor, and began to eat. Kagome sat on the bed and watched him. Her heart fluttered.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of noodles.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing." She answered.  
  
He swallowed, "Kagome, what are you not telling me?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all," she chuckled nervously, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed another mouthful of noodles, "Well, every time you start to tell me about your dream, you drift of before the end. And now you're looking at me funny."  
  
Am I? There's no way around it. I have to tell him... I will tell him...  
  
Kagome looked down.  
  
"Kagome, what happens at the end of your dream, just before you wake up? Do I die or something?"  
  
"No, that's not it. It's nothing awful, I guess," she said slowly.  
  
"Then what Kagome? Why don't you just tell me?" If it's not awful and no one dies why can't she just...wait... Does she know...? "What did I say in your dream?"  
  
"Well, when we were arguing, you said that it was easier to find shards when I'm there to sense them and then I said si- sorry. Then you said that I should never come back because I've been nothing but a pain in the ass since I get there."  
  
"That was kind of harsh," he commented.  
  
"And so I said...to..."she hesitated, "I said to tell everyone good-bye forever because I was never coming back."  
  
"Are you sure?" he said, "That doesn't sound much like me."  
  
"Well, I guess it won't happen now. Instead of talking to you, I'm suppose to be yelling. And you did break my clock, but I didn't overhear you..." she stopped.  
  
"Over- overhear me? Saying what?" he asked.  
  
"You- you said that you had to tell me something..."  
  
"What else did you hear?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Technically it never happened because I came in before you could say it," she smiled weakly, "Besides, you said you didn't mean it anyway so what's the point?"  
  
"Well, can I at least know what I said...or didn't say...or was going to say. This is so confusing!"  
  
"Fine, you wanna know what you said?" she yelled.  
  
"Yes, Kagome!" he yelled back.  
  
"You said that you wanted to tell me the truth about how you felt," she said quickly, "You wanted to tell me that you couldn't live without me, then I came in, gave you your food, we argued, I stormed out, came back in, cried, you kissed me, and told me that you wanted to care for me. There, satisfied?" She crossed her arms and waited for his reaction.  
  
After several long moments of silence, Inuyasha finally smiled and said, "Some dream. A bit unrealistic if you ask me."  
  
"Why?" she glared.  
  
"No offense or anything, but it just sounds like what it is. A dream. Besides, even if I did care about you, why would I tell you? It would make everything too complicated. How can I fight the way I want and find jewel shards if I'm wrapped up in my feelings?" he stated matter-of-factly, "And I wouldn't have kissed you," he added.  
  
"Fine! Then finish your food, turn back into a normal jerk, and go back to the feudal era! As for me, I have a geometry test to study for and I'm not going to fail! I'll have to go to summer school if I do!" She got up and sat at her desk.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Don't start crying! Don't start crying, you idiot! You can't let him see you cry! Suck it up! Don't let him see you cry.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked up to her. What do I say now?  
  
"I know it was just a dream, but..." she said quietly, "everything was happening the exact same way, Souta inviting me to the park, the taps on the window, everything. Maybe it was just a coincidence."  
  
"Or maybe it wasn't," said Inuyasha. "I mean maybe the last part was just a dream."  
  
"It's not important," she said. Why the heck am I crying? I hope he can't see me.  
  
"Kagome, why are you crying? I already apologized. What else do you want from me? I—"  
  
"Why does everything have to be about you? Why can't I cry just because I want to?" sobbed Kagome.  
  
"I never said you were crying over me," snapped Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. She hugged him, "I didn't expect you to do anything, you know," she sobbed, "maybe I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"Ka- Kagome," he put his arms around her. Kagome closed her eyes. His body felt warm and soft. I won't tell you that I care about you, Kagome. I just can't do that. Not now.  
  
End of Chapter III 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV:  
  
"I made up the couch downstairs," said Kagome, "You can sleep there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks," He walked through her door.  
  
"No problem. Good night," she shut her door, but it did not close all the way.  
  
Inuyasha did not go downstairs. Instead he simply sat by her door. His instinct was to protect and watch over Kagome, even if he was unable to fight and even though they were in the safest place they could be. He sat on the floor as sleep drifted upon him. He tried to force his eyes open.  
  
Then he heard something slightly above a whisper. He strained his human ears to listen harder. "Come on Kagome! Snap out of it! You're not going to have another dream like the last one. So why are you still thinking about it?" Kagome stopped pacing and sat on her bed. Did I really want Inuyasha to kiss me? Maybe I should have just let everything happen the way it was suppose to.  
  
Yawn. "In the morning Inuyasha will be gone and I won't have to worry about him for a few days. Concentrate on schoolwork that's what I'll do. Not on dumb, old Inuyasha and how he feels." Another yawn. She laid down. "So what if he doesn't feel the same way I do, which I know he does," she said drowsily, "I don't need him," and with one final long yawn, "or hi- hi- his warm hugs." Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha stood by her door. The more I'm with her, the more I want to tell her how I feel... And what happens when we find all the jewel shards, will she want to stay with a full demon? I'm so dangerous when I transform. What if that's the kind of demon I become? I might even come after her and not think twice about it... Though we have many shards, we're no where near close to completing it. Not while Naraku is still alive, the bastard.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a tired voice.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to see Souta rubbing is eyes. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing up creeping around at night?"  
  
"Get away from my sister's room!" Souta said sternly.  
  
"It's me, Inuyasha remember?"  
  
"I don't know how you know about Inuyasha, but he has silver hair and dog ears! You're not him!" he said a little louder.  
  
"Keep your voice down! Do you want to wake Kagome?"  
  
"Too late," said Kagome from behind them, "Inuyasha, I thought you were going to sleep downstairs on the couch." She turned to Souta. "Souta, everything's okay. This is Inuyasha's human form. He's staying here for the night. You can go back to bed."  
  
"Oh, okay. Can he go to the park with us tomorrow? If he looks like that, no one would know that he isn't human!" Souta suggested.  
  
"Sorry, Souta. But by sunrise he'll look like himself again."  
  
"Oh, alright then," he said disappointed, "Good night. Kagome, don't forget about your geometry test on Monday."  
  
"I won't! Good night."  
  
Once Souta was out of sight, Kagome said, "So what are you doing up here? Was the couch not comfortable? I bet you'd rather sleep outside since that's kinda what your use to. You're free to do so, if you want to."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He stared at her. He let out a slight chuckle then went downstairs. Not now...he decided.  
  
Okay...Kagome thought, What was that about? Sometimes I really don't understand you, Inuyasha. She yawned, went back into her room and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting outside. His body stirred. It was almost sunrise. About time. The wind whistled and whirled around him, but other than that the world was at complete silence... Something's not right...  
  
The wind grew louder and turned a light blue and purple. It glittered and sparkled. It blew through his velvet-black hair and began to take form...of a woman. She wore and ivory kimono and held gold fans in front of her face. Her silky, black hair was long and flowing past her ankles. What looked like a silver tiara was placed neatly on her head. This beautiful creature floated freely in the air. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes as the sun rose behind her.  
  
Inuyasha's hair regained it's color as two dog-like ears became visible. His teeth and nails became the sharp fangs and claws that they once were.  
  
"Hmmm..." said the floating woman, "I thought I smelled a half demon, but what are you doing in this era." Her voice was soft and seductive, "This will not do. A strong creature like you has no place here."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare. "Who-who are you?"  
  
She continued to hold up her fans. "My name is not important...Inuyasha."  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
She glided down, but her toes barely touched the ground as she walked toward him. "Do you not understand? It is our destiny. You must come with me, Inuyasha. Then, I will tell my secret to you, only to you."  
  
"Secret?" he said confused. "What are you talking about? And why won't you show me your face?"  
  
"You want to see?" She removed her fans. Her skin was as smooth as cream. Her eyes, though dark, had an unusual glow. Her lips were a soft pink. "You are probably wondering why I want you to come with me." Inuyasha continued to stare. He could hear nothing but her voice. "You see, I need you to help me. You're the only one who can save me." She was now in front of him. She bent down, "Save me, Inuyasha, and leave your world behind. I will be yours." She kissed him passionately and he was lifted off the ground. The wind formed chains that bounded around him. He could hear a small voice screaming his name.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she awoke. She stood up and ran to her window. It was nearly sunrise and the wind whistled and whirled. Oh no! Not again. That woman...was she a demon? Who ever she was, she's going to capture Inuyasha! I have to stop her! Kagome grabbed her sacred arrows that sat by her closet door and ran downstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?!" she yelled. The wind flowed through her hair. It glittered. The wind. She came out of the wind. If I follow it, I'll be sure to find them. The sun continued to rise. After running a short distance she saw the woman and Inuyasha.  
  
"It is our destiny. You must come with me, Inuyasha. Then, I will tell my secret to you, only to you."  
  
"Secret?" he said confused. "What are you talking about? And why won't you show me your face?"  
  
"You want to see?" She removed her fans.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, get away from her! She's going to capture you!"  
  
"You are probably wondering why I want you to come with me." Inuyasha continued to stare. He could hear nothing but her voice. "You see, I need you to help me. You're the only one who can save me."  
  
If I hit her with one of my arrows I could probably distract her long enough for Inuyasha to snap out of it! Kagome readied her bow, aimed, and shot an arrow headed straight for her arm. It bounced off an invisible barrier. Oh no! It didn't work!  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"You see, I need you to help me. You're the only one who can save me." She was now in front of him. She bent down, "Save me, Inuyasha, and leave your world behind. I will be yours." She kissed him passionately and he was lifted off the ground. The wind formed chains that bounded around him. He could hear a small voice screaming his name.  
  
"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! You evil woman! Let go of him!" She readied her bow again and shot another bow, this time head for Inuyasha's leg. I have to wake him up somehow. Forgive me Inuyasha. Again it bounced off.  
  
Inuyasha and the woman glided higher and higher into the air. "Come Inuyasha. Back to your time with me. Then you will hear my secret..."  
  
"She's taking him back to the feudal era! I have to catch him!" Kagome ran to the ancient well and jumped in. I can't find Inuyasha on my own; I'll have to find Miroku and Sango first. I only hope I'm not too late. She climbed out and jumped on her bike that lay next to it. "I'm sure Miroku still has a jewel shard with him. I'll be able to sense it."  
  
She peddled through the forest as fast as she could. "There's a jewel shard over by that stream! That's where I left them!"  
  
"Someone's coming through those trees," said Miroku, looking up from the fire.  
  
Sango put her hand on her large boomerang, ready to fight. Kagome appeared. "Kagome?" said Sango, "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome struggled to catch her breath, "Inuyasha...modern era...captured! We have to find him!"  
  
"Breathe Kagome!" said Sango, "Now, Inuyasha was captured? Where?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "In the modern era, but she brought him back here. We have to find him."  
  
"But who's 'she'," asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. She-she came from the wind. Her hair was long and she was dressed in an ivory kimono. Her eyes glowed and she told Inuyasha that if he saved her that she would tell him her secret. Then she kissed him and the floated away."  
  
"An evil temptress. They lure men and demons in then steal their souls. Then they are nothing but servants to them," explained Miroku, "They grow more powerful as they gain more souls. Inuyasha could be in serious trouble."  
  
"But where could she have taken him?" asked Sango.  
  
"They usually dwell where their victim is most comfortable," said Miroku.  
  
"So where would she take Inuyasha?" worried Kagome.  
  
"We can take Kirara and search for him," said Sango, "but he could be anywhere."  
  
"Then we better start looking," said Kagome climbing on Kirara's back.  
  
End of Chapter IV 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V:  
  
"Kagome," said Sango, "Kirara is strong, but she can't hold us all, especially if Inuyasha's hurt!"  
  
"She's right Kagome," piped Shippo, "someone's going to have to stay behind."  
  
"We have to figure this out now. Inuyasha doesn't have much time," Miroku demanded. "Besides, we don't even know where the temptress has taken him yet."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. Where is Inuyasha most comfortable? He doesn't talk about stuff like that... Where could she have taken him?  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Inuyasha weakly.  
  
"Let's find out," she said.  
  
They flew through the air. The evil temptress with her normal glow and Inuyasha still bind by the wind chains. The chains made him weak and he could barely think.  
  
"I'll take you where ever you want to go... hmmm... looks like a meadow...with...ugh! That girl! I hate making pit stops!" The temptress switched directions and so did the wind.  
  
"Fine, I'll fetch the girl, while you wait in the meadow. You won't be going anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. They flew for a few minutes and finally landed in a familiar green meadow.  
  
"K—"stuttered Inuyasha quietly, "Ki-Kikyou..." I- I sat with Kikyou here...He moved slightly. The wind blew softly across his face.  
  
The temptress spoke to herself, "The girl might mess up my plans, so getting her is out of the question. I could take her appearance...but I would need a piece of her hair. Either way, I would need to find her." She turned to Inuyasha, "Most comfortable with a girl be your side. Typical of most humans, but of demons? Though, you are only half." She flew away.  
  
Inuyasha's mind slowly began to think. Ki-Kikyou sat with me...Here and-and we would...  
  
Kagome and Miroku flew on Kirara's back. "So how does the evil temptress steal her victim's soul?" asked Kagome.  
  
"First she weakens them by binding them with her wind chains. It clears their heads of all thoughts. If he is not completely helpless after that, she brings him to the spot of his most comfortable memory. Once she is close enough to him, she forces his soul out through this his mouth."  
  
"That's awful!" said Kagome, "We can't let that happen to Inuyasha!"  
  
"Look out for strange colored winds," suggested Miroku. "They are usually a sign that one is near."  
  
Miroku noticed how short Kagome's shorts were.  
  
Kagome continued to search through the trees below. She grew more worried when she saw no sign of him. The she felt something that startled her. She felt a hand rubbing on her thigh.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Kagome elbowed him in his stomach.  
  
"Sorry," chuckled Miroku, "Couldn't resist."  
  
"Will you focus?!" Kagome scolded, "We have to find Inuyasha."  
  
"What's that?" Miroku pointed straight ahead.  
  
Kagome looked at the blue and purple winds that flew around her, then at what Miroku was pointing at. A figure was approaching them rapidly through the air. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
As the figure came into focus, "That's her, the temptress!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"But, I don't see Inuyasha with her!" Miroku responded.  
  
Oh God! I'm too late...He's-he's...  
  
"Get her Kirara!" Kagome screamed, but as Kirara pounced at the temptress, she swiftly glided to the right and grabbed a piece of Kagome's hair.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Just a strand will do. Thank you girl!" laughed the temptress. And with a flip she flew away.  
  
"Follow her!" yelled Kagome.  
  
They loosely stayed on her trail as she zigzagged through the sky. Why did she need my hair? Then maybe...Inuyasha's still alive! I can't lose him!  
  
"I don't think she knows we're following her," said Miroku, "When she lands, we should land a safe distance away, but not too far."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
At long last, the temptress dived into a clearing. Kirara dipped right before it, hiding behind some trees.  
  
This place looks familiar, thought Kagome.  
  
She watched the temptress walk up to something in the middle of the meadow, something silver and red. It didn't move.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped quietly.  
  
The evil temptress stood a few steps away from him. She held up the strand of Kagome's hair, then tied it around her finger.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The temptress began to change shape. Her hair got shorter as well as her height. Her ivory kimono became the school uniform that Kagome owned. Her tiara disappeared. The final change was the temptress' face, which now resembled Kagome's in every way except for her eyes. Her eyes still maintained the same dark glow. Kagome gasped again when she heard her speak.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome heard her voice say, "Inuyasha, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
Inuyasha responded to the sound of Kagome's voice. "K- Kagome? How did I get here?" he asked slowly.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," the temptress said as she sat in front of him, "The only thing that matters is that we're together... and Inuyasha there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
  
The imposter Kagome kissed him softly on his lips then said, "I love you and...I need to know. Do you love me, too?" She kissed him again and a little white mist escaped his lips.  
  
The real Kagome felt her heart flutter with each kiss, then remembered what she had to do, after being stunned by the scene. She readied her bow and sent an arrow straight at the fake Kagome. As it landed in her leg, both Kagomes let out screams in pain.  
  
Kagome touched her own leg to find blood.  
  
What's happening?! Why am I bleeding?! She collapsed under the weight of the pain.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Miroku, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome struggled.  
  
The temptress searched in the direction of where the arrow had come from. She grinned evilly as she saw the real Kagome on the ground.  
  
"Kagome!" worried Inuyasha, "Are you alright? What's happened to you?" He picked her up and held her in his arms.  
  
This will be fun, I'll have him kill the one he loves...  
  
"Inuyasha," cried the imposter, "someone shot me from those trees over there. Someone who's taken my appearance!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and turned in Miroku and Kagome's direction.  
  
"It's not true!" yelled Miroku holding the real Kagome, "This is Kagome. The one in your arms is the evil temptress, merely an imposter!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" shouted Inuyasha advancing upon them, "For all I know, you could be a fake, too!"  
  
"Inuyasha, listen. The temptress has taken Kagome's appearance and voice, but not her soul. Do you want her proof? Have the one in your arms say 'sit'," Miroku shouted back.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the dark eyes of the fake then set her down gently on the grass. Through clinched teeth, he said, "Kagome, say 'sit'."  
  
What kind of foolishness is this? Thought the temptress.  
  
"Sit?" said the temptress softly.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"That witch put a spell on me...so nothing would be the same!" the temptress said quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Inuyasha," said Kagome weakly, "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha laid face down on the ground. "Enough proof," he said as he got up and faced her. The temptress attempted to stand up, but her injured leg stopped her. The blue and purple winds returned and carried her off.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" she screeched. She turned back into her normal appearance and flew out of sight.  
  
The pain of her leg finally became too unbearable for Kagome and she fainted.  
  
End of Chapter V 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI:  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. She looked around. She was in Kaede's hut. She sat up. She noticed Inuyasha was sitting beside her sleeping.  
  
"Oh you're awake! Thank goodness," said Sango as she walked into the hut. "Inuyasha hasn't left your side since you fainted."  
  
"How long have I been out for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A while," she said tossing her an apple, "It was morning when we got here and the sun has just set. Kaede wrapped up you leg for you and told us to let you sleep."  
  
Kagome looked at her apple. Why did he stay next to me the whole time?  
  
"Kagome, you should eat something to get your strength back," Sango said softly. She sat beside her. Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Kagome, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm guessing Miroku told you everything that happened," she said.  
  
"Yeah. Every word. Why? Shouldn't he have?"  
  
"Well..." she continued to stare at her apple, "the temptress told Inuyasha that she loved him, when she was pretending to be me. And then she asked him if he felt the same way about me. I shot the arrow at her before he could answer, but...but now I'm kinda wondering..." She started to blush.  
  
"Kagome, do you have feelings for Inuyasha?"  
  
Her cheeks grew redder, "N-no. No of course not," she didn't look up, "I-I was just wondering if, well...you know...if..."  
  
"Inuyasha cares for you deeply, Kagome, no matter how hard he tries to hide his feelings. I think he's just afraid to. It was probably really hard for him to go and see you in your time, especially since you just left."  
  
"I guess you're right," she continued to look down at the apple.  
  
"Cheer up," said Sango happily, "the springs are near by. We can take a dip when your leg starts to feel better." She walked out of the hut.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who kept his eye shut. She took a bite of her apple and limped over to him. She sighed.  
  
"I was so afraid I'd lost you, Inuyasha," said Kagome softly, "I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you." She sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'll always be by your side, whether you wanna tell me your feelings or not. And no matter what the future holds for us." She closed her eyes.  
  
I may not tell you how much I care for you right away, Kagome, but I'm glad to know that you'll still stay by me. And someday... you'll know your place in my heart. I only hope that you'll feel the same way when I become a full demon...or whatever it is I choose.  
  
Inuyasha slowly put his arms around her waist and held her. A small smile crept upon his face. He sighed with bliss.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: And so ends the story. I ended it with this scene because it sounded really sweet. And because I didn't know how to make Inuyasha and Kagome explain why they are in that position in the morning. Things would get pretty awkward if you ask me. Anyway now I'm just saying things for no reason from this point on because I don't want to go to bed so I'm stalling...and stalling...and still stalling...[yawn]...okay I guess I'll stop typing now and get my ass to bed...but not before I watch another rerun of Inuyasha! Can you sense my excitement? I hope not because that would be kinda weird. Feel free to stop reading at anytime because this is completely pointless. I'm just trying to prove to myself that I can keep typing for no reason. SO go ahead. Stop reading already. The story's over! Go read another one or if you're like me and it's late, GO TO BED!!! I still got work to do but I'm not going to do it because I'm a slacker! So instead of doing my work, I'm gonna go to bed! Put that in your pipe and smoke it! As I'm typing this I'm laughing at my loserness. Why am I still typing! I must stop typing!!! Can't do it! Fingers... still... moving... becoming... more... of... a... sleepy... loser... with...e ach word! Somebody stop me please! I must be stopped!!! Aren't you tired of reading this? It's stupid! And long! Did I mention stupid? Line after line, word after word, how can you stand it? You know what I like? The sarcasm on Adult Swim. And I also like Family Guy. And Futurama. And Inuyasha. And noodles!!! Ramen is awesome and I'm not just saying that! I've been eating it since I was four! Where did that come from? Why am I saying this?! I'm done! I've gone too far and there's no hope for me now, so good night!!! I'm going to stop typing...now! Oh dammit! Okay...now! DAMN! Oh never mind. Good night all...or you know those who are still reading. 


	7. Note from the Author

Sorry for the chapter fake out but that last chapter was the end. I know it was kinda short but I wrote it a few months ago. I didn't know you'd want it to be longer. Sorry. lol But there is so good news. I have written a sequel to it called "The Journey" but it's not finished yet. I doubt that it's even in my computer. As soon as I edit the first four chapters, I'll have you all read them. I'll try to make it longer, but I can't promise annything. Thanx for the reviews! I really appreciate all of them. 


End file.
